


Love is Friendship...

by PhoenixLumen



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Confident Natsume Takashi, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixLumen/pseuds/PhoenixLumen
Summary: The sudden downpour catches them both off-guard, and they run as quickly to Natsume's house as they can, shoes splashing in puddles. Like the mother-figure she is, Touko insists on them bathing, only...He doesn't have a supply of clean clothes here. He probably should at this point, given the amount of times he's shown up here sick or injured or just plain dirty from getting in a youkai's way as it aims for Natsume. Should probably keep another set at Taki's, just in case.At first, he's self-conscious about wearing Natsume's clothes.At first.





	Love is Friendship...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fall's Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182261) by [Squatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squatta/pseuds/Squatta). 



Tanuma doesn’t know when it begins, but the realisation comes to him as he finds himself sniffing deeply at the collar of the borrowed shirt as he lies tucked up in the also borrowed futon, no more than three feet away from Natsume. It’s a pleasant smell, at least to his nose; the scent of vanilla, washing detergent and that hint of ozone that seems to accompany Natsume around lately.

All of them pleasantly combined to equal friendship and happiness, and the emotions settle into his heart, seeping in and filling all the little cracks he hadn’t known were there until they were filled.

夏目友人帳

He wakes to find his and Natsume’s futon pulled closer together, and he’s spooning Natsume, his nose tucked into the nape of the other boy’s neck. 

He spends a few minutes unconsciously breathing in the favourable scent, taking it deep into his lungs, before he realises just what it is he’s actually _doing_ and pulls back rather hastily, blushing and blinking rather rapidly as the early dawn light seeps into the room.

His blush deepens as he encounters the wide grin of Ponta, who chuckles to himself before drunkenly sashaying himself to the foot of Natsume’s covers, collapsing with such a heavy sprawl that Natsume’s legs and feet move, as though in protest.

Curling up, definitely back in his own futon, he can’t help the faint shiver as he finds the padding slightly cold.

夏目友人帳

He wakes up in his own futon with Natsume half on top of him, the shorter boy’s leg between his own and his knee pressing against Tanuma’s steadily rising manhood. As he breathes in deeply at the feeling, Natsume reacts by nuzzling his face deeper into the warmth of Tanuma’s neck, inhaling heavily.

He pauses, before lifting a hand up to place it lightly on the back of the other’s head, and although Natsume snuffles at the initial contact, causing Tanuma to freeze, the blond soon settles again, and Tanuma softly begins threading his fingertips through the other’s hair.

He stops the moment he realises the other boy is unconsciously grinding against him in his sleep, Natsume’s cock hardening as he moves it against Tanuma’s thigh, Natsume’s knee pressing and releasing and repeating against his own cock, sending him from a semi to fully hard in less than a minute. 

He comes back to himself when he hears the whimper that sounds around the room when Natsume’s hand creeps underneath his t-shirt, Natsume’s t-shirt, and tenderly begins creeping over his abdomen and up to his chest.

_What the hell is he **doing**? This is Natsume, who is his best friend, who is **asleep** and has no idea what he’s doing._

He disgusts himself slightly when it takes him so long to pull away, somehow escaping the near-tentacle grasp of the shorter boy. He disgusts himself thoroughly when he finds himself staring at the cum in the tissue as he stands over the toilet, his other hand having lifted the collar of the shirt up over his nose.

_What the hell has he **done**?_

夏目友人帳

He keeps his gaze firmly fixed to his food, listening to the conversation the other three breakfasters are having, slowly eating and unconsciously tensing up slightly every time Natsume speaks. His stomach roils. 

Eventually, it gets so bad that he excuses himself, food not even half eaten, and heads upstairs to grabs his things before leaving.

夏目友人帳  
(He doesn’t see the supportive looks the Fujiwara’s send Natsume, or how Touko grabs Ponta and feeds him a full bowl to keep him occupied, or the nod the maneki-neko sends to the teenager.

He doesn’t hear the conversation the two elders have, about how whilst they knew it would be coming someday, they didn’t think it would be this soon, and how they make plans to make themselves scarce for a few hours. (They’re just happy Natsume trusted them enough to tell them this about himself.)

Madara decides he’s not going to involve himself in the mating habits of humans. Simple as. Sweet, _sweet_ sake is calling out to him anyway. (Tanuma had better not hurt Natsume, or he’ll _eat_ him.)

夏目友人帳

“Tanuma-san?” He pauses mid-fold inwardly berating himself for the manners that insisted he tidy up after himself and not leave a mess for Natsume. “Tanuma?” The hand on his arm startles him into dropping the futon, sending it to the floor in a pile of messy fabric. Messy like his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

He makes the mistake of looking up at Natsume, redirecting his gaze from the dropped futon, and finds himself staring into honey-coloured eyes, and a boy who’s biting his lip slightly; combined with the care in his eyes, it just makes him look-

“Edible.” It’s the way Natsume’s eyes widen, the way his face flushes and the way his jaw drops that tell Tanuma that what he’d thought was a thought hadn’t remained a thought and had actually escaped his mouth and-

_Oh gods, he’s just **lost** his best friend, and he’s **never** going to forgive him, and he’s sorrysorry **sorry** -_

“Say that again?” It comes out as a near whisper, but the hand on his arm tightens as he tries to pull away, to grab his bag and just run before he hears- “Please?”

_What more harm can it **do**? Natsume already heard him, heard what his disgusting thoughts made audible, gods he’s so **sorry** ……_

It leaves his lips as a mumble, and he closes his eyes as he hears Natsume move closer.

_Would Natsume hit him for this? It’s not supposed to be right, a boy liking a boy, but it feels so **right** , like the change from best friend to… **this** , is the way things are supposed to be. **Please** don’t hate me……please, I couldn’t bear it if I lost you……_

Then there is a faint pressure against his lips, and his eyes shoot open to look straight in Natsume’s, and after a second or two of looking at him from this close starts giving him a headache, he closes his eyes, and leans down, pressing more firmly against the other boy’s warm lips.

_Natsume’s kissing him. **Natsume** is kissing **him**. **Him!** And it feels so good, and he can smell the ozone in the air, and-_

_Natsume is pressing against him! Feels so **good**!_

Then one of them moves in the wrong direction, and both of them trip, landing on the conveniently placed futon, Tanuma on Natsume’s that is still lying flat, and Natsume on Tanuma’s messy one, the awkward angle causing him to fall on top of Tanuma. 

Legs on either side of the taller’s hips, his nose bashed up against Tanuma’s neck, Natsume wriggles and Tanuma’s hands go to the other’s hips, holding him in place before he starts something he’s pretty certain neither of them are ready for, not just yet.

Honey eyes look up at him, even as the face around them blushes, and he feels the gentle kiss against his neck more than anything, even as he lifts a hand to slide against hair. Then he feels the sigh, the brush of warm, moist air against what he’s slowly starting to realise is a sensitive spot for him, right as he shivers.

Abruptly, without warning, it gets to be just a little too much, and he rolls them over, settling his hips firmly between Natsume’s, one hand soon underneath the other’s t-shirt resting on the bare waist, his other by Natsume’s head, keeping him upright.

_Natsume is too thin, he’s certain he can feel ribs, and how on earth does his thumb reach his bellybutton when the tip of his pinkie is brushing the side of his rib cage? It’s almost girlish, but Natsume has a thing about that, so **don’t** mention it, just mention to Fujiwara-san that the next time she cooks to make that Natsume doesn’t share his food with Ponta, and he should make sure Natsume eats lunch (should they start eating lunch when it’s just the two of them, **together**?) and, ohgods, are they now **dating**?_

He comes back to reality to a slightly whimpering, red-faced Natsume, who is letting faint bursts of air escape his mouth as he twitches slightly. Then he notes his hips are rotating against Natsume’s, sending another burst of pleasure through him, and-

“Natsume, are you alright with this?” He doesn’t realise, instinct guiding him instead, that he’s pressing down harder, grinding more intensely.

“Yes!” A hand goes grabs his shirt to pull him down, even as the other goes to the back of Tanuma’s neck, directing him in for a kiss. It’s absolutely nothing like the one before. It starts off bruising, and as he brushes his tongue against Natsume’s lips (he’d overheard about doing it from a gaggle of giggling girls in his class), the other opens up, and then it escalates to a whole other level. 

There is heat and warmth and tongues circling the other’s, and moans and whines as his tongue suggests to Natsume everything he wants another part of his body to do to the smaller boy. Then there are sock-covered feet against the backs of his upper thighs, pressing him in closer, and both of them suddenly become more frantic as-

He pulls back from the kiss with a gasp as his cock pops like shaken champagne, and he thrusts erratically against the other boy, who whines and calls his name as the beads of sweat slide down his temples. His arm is too shaky to hold him up, so he collapses, barely thinking to twist slightly so as to not fall on his companion.

The air is heavy with the scent of sweat and sex. 

“Natsume?” It escapes his lips a few minutes later, when his cock stops twitching and sending little shoots of lightning through his body and he feels like he can actually breathe again.

“Hm?” It’s a sleepy, almost content retort.

“……Still alright with this?” _If he’s not, he hopes that he’ll still have his best friend by lunch-time. Maybe they could chalk it up to a one-time experience, to surging hormones and-_

“Mmmm.” It’s long, drawn out, and the moaning sends shivers down his spine to his cock, where he can practically hear it say to him ‘come back in ten minutes’. It doesn’t stop his dick from trying to harden though. 

“You’re not… _angry_ with me?” Angry, alarmed, ashamed…

“Never.” It comes out rather harshly, and he opens his eyes, seeing that the shorter boy has lifted himself up onto one side, holding his head up as he looks Tanuma over. He can’t help but blush as Natsume’s golden eyes travel up and down his body, fixing for more than a few moments on his groin.

A leg twitch informs him of the slight squishiness that’s currently going on inside his boxers, and he imagines he can hear the squelching noise as he moves slightly. He can ignore the slight squickiness of the feeling if he thinks back as to how it got there. Then he thinks that maybe he shouldn’t remember, since he can feel his cock deciding that enough time has passed, and decide it’s time to get an erection again.

Natsume licking his lips at him doesn’t do him any favours either.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 12/09/15 – After being inspired by my one-shot ‘God Of My Own Universe’, I remembered all about this anime that a new friend in Japan got me into. Seriously good, and I love the idea behind it. I’m even imagining a crossover between this and a few other potential stories/one-shots I’ve currently thought up, but I make no promises!  
> Title is, in full, ‘Love Is Friendship Set On Fire’.  
> Mostly, this was inspired by ‘Fall’s Confession’ by Squatta, ‘Pure In Heart’ by quickand2thepointless, and ‘Spring’ by Spades 44 (my personal favourite!) If you like this story even slightly, you need to go check these three out for definite!  
> As always, ConCrit is requested, even Flames, so long as you explain as to why you didn’t like the story.
> 
> Author’s Note: 17/02/19 – Was just doing some general document tidying, and discovered this one-shot that I haven’t posted on ff.net! So despite having been on AO3 for some time, I’ll let this one-shot be my debut story…after a bit of shinying it up for you all.


End file.
